


Delicious

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: Gabriel is feeling weary from decades of solitude, and even the thrill of hunting his victims is starting to lose it's appeal. He's in for a surpise when his latest target--an older man named Jack who appears all too eager to go home with him--turns out to be more than what he seems.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KotaRiverRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotaRiverRoad/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Gabe's Dracula skin and Jack's Slasher: 76 skin. I was a pinch hitter for a Reaper76 Secret Santa who requested using the guys' Halloween skins. So to KotaRiverRoad and everyone else who stumbles upon this, I hope you enjoy it!

Gabriel was used to being alone. In fact, it made things quite easy for him. He was able to find vulnerable prey, stalk them, seduce them, and take them back to his lair without anyone ever finding out. When he drained them of their blood, it felt like a victory. He had done it again.

And again. And again. And again.

Gabriel was getting tired of the same old, same old. He longed for something new. But it was too risky. His method had kept him alive and safely hidden for hundreds of years. Stopping that would be foolish at best, and suicidal at worst.

And so, he was back to it. Another night, another victim. This man--Jack, he had called himself--was all too easy. Batting his eyes and spreading his legs at the bar, just offering himself up to Gabriel like the piece of meat he was.

Or rather, judging from Jack’s age, like the fine vintage wine his blood would taste like.

Well. Far be it from Gabriel to decline such a wanton invitation. He was many things, but rude was not one of them.

Wasting no more time, Gabriel asked the man, “Would you like to continue this back at my place?”

Jack grinned, and there was a predatory edge to it that Gabriel did not completely understand, but liked nonetheless. “Don’t mind if we do.”

Gabriel led Jack back to his home, making irrelevant small talk on the way. He wasn’t really paying attention to what Jack had to say. His only job was to be charming until he got Jack back to his lair. Then he could get down to business.

The business of dinner.

They got to Gabriel’s house, an old estate that had seen better days.

Jack joked, “Wow, do you treat all the guys to such fancy digs?”

Gabriel smirked and replied, “Only the prettiest ones.” Spreading his hands out towards his living room, Gabriel said, “Make yourself at home. I’ll just be a moment.”

“Sure thing,” Jack said, sitting down on Gabriel’s couch with a comfortable sigh.

Gabriel hung up his coat in the closet, then grabbed a knife from the kitchen and hid it in the back of his pants. When he came back to his living room, his dinner was nowhere to be seen.

“Jack?” Gabriel asked, looking to the right and left.

“Right here,” the man’s voice said from behind him.

As Gabriel turned around, he felt something sharp quickly dig into his side. Hissing, Gabriel gave Jack an exasperated look. “Really?” He pulled the blade out of his side, ignoring Jack’s stunned expression.

“Wh-what are you?” Jack took a step back, his expression guarded as his hands came up in a defensive pose.

“Exhausted,” Gabriel replied, throwing the offending blade to the ground. Then he looked up at Jack with a wide grin, showing off his pointed fangs as he slid his tongue across his teeth. “And _hungry_.”

Gabriel grabbed Jack’s biceps, but the other man fought back. It was a short altercation that wound up with Gabriel on top of Jack, pinning him to the floor by holding both of his wrists above his head.

“I like you,” Gabriel purred.

Jack looked surprised, a light flush staining his cheeks. “You’re… not so bad yourself.”

Gabriel licked his lips. “Shame I have to kill you.”

Jack laughed. It was a full on belly laugh that echoed across the room’s walls.

Gabriel crooked an eyebrow. “Is that funny to you?”

Jack grinned and nodded. “Yeah. I came here to kill you.” He shrugged. “Didn’t expect to meet someone like me tonight at the bar.”

“I’m sure I’m not like you,” Gabriel scoffed.

“Is that so?” Jack’s lips twitched in amusement. “You may not have a fancy nickname like me, but you’re still a killer.”

“Fancy nickname?” Gabriel knew it was a leading statement, but he still had to ask anyway.

Jack inclined his head. “Slasher 76, at your service.”

Now, it was Gabriel’s turn to be shocked, “You’re that serial killer that’s been running around?”

Jack showed off another predatory grin. “In the flesh.”

Gabriel glared. “You haven’t made things easy for me, you know.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jack replied. He even seemed like he meant it, if only a little.

“That’s even more reason for me to kill you now.” Gabriel leaned his head down towards Jack’s neck, baring his fangs as he did so.

“Wait, wait! I could help you,” Jack quickly said.

“I doubt that,” Gabriel scoffed.

“We could work together,” Jack insisted.

Gabriel moved his head so his mouth was mere inches away from Jack’s. “And why would I want to work with you?”

Jack took the opportunity to kiss Gabriel, forcibly and passionately. Gabriel let out a surprised oomph before returning the kiss in kind. Wasting no time, Jack began rubbing Gabriel over his pants. Gabriel pushed him away, jumping off the man.

“ _No_ ,” Gabriel shouted. “You’re just trying to make me spare you!”

Jack looked shocked at the sudden loss of the man above him, and then gave Gabriel an oddly hopeful smile. “Is it working?”

Damn it.

“No. It’s not,” Gabriel lied.

Jack smirked. “I think it might be.”

“ _It’s not_ ,” Gabriel hissed. Then he sighed. They both knew he was lying. He must have been getting soft in his old age. Feeling defeated, he just waved his hand towards the front door. “Just… leave, then.”

Slowly standing up, Jack frowned. “You don’t want me to stay?”

“I… don’t have company over.” Gabriel fiddled with his shirt.

Jack shrugged. “You could.” Gabriel shook his head, but Jack continued. “Oh, come on, Gabe.”

“It’s Gabriel,” he corrected Jack.

Jack ignored him and continued, “You _clearly_ could use the company. And so could I. It would be nice to have a friend in the business.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “The business?”

Jack held out his arms to his sides. “The business of murder, of course.”

Gabriel rubbed his temple. He dropped his hand, hesitated, then asked, “A friend?”

“We could be more than friends, if that’s something you’d be interested in,” Jack offered with a flirtatious smile.

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to blush. “Been a while.”

Jack shrugged, taking a tentative step towards the vampire. “I don’t mind.”

“We’d have to figure out a way both our needs get met,” Gabriel said, not moving away as Jack kept approaching him.

“That’s fine by me,” Jack murmured, only a few steps away from Gabriel.

Gabriel held up his hand to stop Jack. “I haven’t eaten yet. You… You smell delicious. You should step back.”

Grinning, Jack took a step closer so his chest was pressed up against Gabriel’s hand. “Nah, I don’t think I will.”

Licking his lips, Gabriel turned his head away.

“You can have a taste. I don’t mind.” Jack tilted his neck in offering.

Gabriel grabbed Jack’s waist and pulled him in closer. “I’ll… I’ll only have a sip.”

Jack smirked. “There you go.” He nodded in consent. “And after, I’ll take you back to my place to show you _my_ killer outfit. It puts yours to shame.”

Gabriel laughed. “I doubt that.”

Gabriel didn’t know what forces had brought Jack into his life, but he was strangely grateful for it. This man, this human man who didn’t seem to mind that he was a vampire, he might just be exactly who Gabriel had needed to come along. A bright spot in his dark existence.

But that was a thought for another time. For now, it was time to eat. And the moan that left Jack’s mouth when Gabriel’s fangs penetrated his skin had Gabriel imagining all sorts of debauchery that might come later that evening.

Gabriel grabbed Jack closer and growled into his neck. “Delicious.”

Jack let out a breathy laugh, then murmured, “You… you, too.”

Gabriel went in for seconds. He was always told getting another helping was a sign of respect and appreciation, and Gabriel wasn’t one to be rude.


End file.
